miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmaster
'" "'https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1093913303569580032 is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on February 8, 2019 (at 17:00 EST) in Canada for English viewers on Family Channel. Synopsis Nino's little brother gets akumatized into Christmaster. Ladybug and Cat Noir will have to not do him any favours if they want to stop him!French synopsis' translated here. Plot Marinette is taking care of Chris Lahiffe, the brother of his friend Nino, but he is bored by Marinette's games, considering them to be "children". He gets curious about a case in Marinette's room and the girl, to not tell him that she keeps presents for Adrien's next birthdays, invents the story that keeps presents for Christmas and only the best kids in the world can receive a gift before Christmas, leading Chris to want Christmas to come immediately but Nino and Alya come in and take the boy back. Marinette starts to sew but falls asleep and when she wakes up, she realizes that it is snowing and that the streets of Paris are invaded by living toys in search of Santa Claus. Marinette turns into Ladybug and, finding a broken sled, calls Cat Noir who reveals that she is on the ice rink, together with the skater Philippe and the same Santa Claus. After reaching them, the man explains that he was inexplicably catapulted to Paris and Cat Noir saved him from the toys bringing him there. At that moment, living toys arrive that require Chris Master to receive a gift, but Santa refuses, stating that he has to wait for Christmas, but there is an exception if there is the best child of all, the same thing he had told Marinette to Chris. Since Philippe is the only one able to move on the ice, he entertains the toys (ending up being captured) while the heroes bring Santa to safety. Here Cat Noir wears Santa's hat to be followed by living toys, while Ladybug and Santa Claus move away. They find Nino desperately looking for his younger brother, since he disappeared along with some of his toys, confirming to the superhero that Chris was akumized and it was he who caused all that disaster. Ladybug uses Lucky Charm from which a letter and a pen come, and she writes what she would like, that is what Chris wanted; since superheroine is at the top of the list of the best, she has the right to receive a gift in advance, and that's what Santa Claus does, warning her however that that would be the only gift she would have received that year. The gift is taken from a toy that is brought to Chris Master, allowing Ladybug to follow him. Cat Noir was captured by toys and Hawk Moth orders his villain to take his ring but Ladybug intervenes. Initially, Chris Master throws two versions of their live toys at the superheroes, which can use their special powers over and over again. To help them intervene Santa Claus who gets rid of the two toys; Chris Master brings to life the toy he had received, making it huge. With a ploy, Ladybug tells him that if he does not give his snow globe (containing the akuma) then Cat Noir will destroy the robot with the Cataclysm. Despite Hawk Moth trying to dissuade him, Chris Master reluctantly gives his globe, which is destroyed by Chat Noir, freeing the akuma that is purified by Ladybug. The two heroes say goodbye to Santa Claus and then Ladybug brings Paris back to normal. Hawk Moth claims that Ladybug deprived him of his Christmas presents, but his birthday was near and it would have been a day he would remember. In the end, Marinette is left with Chris again and the two promise to always tell each other the truth; when Chris asks again what is in the crate, Marinette starts to explain to him but by mentioning his crush on someone, Chris starts to complain because he doesn't like romantic things, and Marinette talking about just that. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Cat Noir (with Adrien Agreste pictured) * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Akuma * Chris Lahiffe/Christmaster * Santa Claus Minor Characters * Nino Lahiffe * Alya Césaire * Roger Raincomprix (and Rogercop doll) * Jean Duparc (background) * Tom Dupain * Nadja Chamack * Philippe * The Pharaoh (mentioned) * Mr. Pigeon (mentioned) * Nino's Mother (mentioned) * The Evillustrator (doll) * Civilians Trivia * In French, the episode is named "Maître Noël", translating to 'Master Christmas'. * Christmaster is the first akumatized victim to voluntarily hand over their akumatized object to Ladybug. * The toy Ladybug and Cat Noir were able to use their powers as much as they wanted. * This episode marks the second time the titular villain is not seen being akumatized by Hawk Moth, following "Sandboy". ** This episode also marks the first time Hawk Moth is not seen sending out an akuma. * This is the second time Cat Noir is not seen out of costume throughout the entire episode, following "Prime Queen". ** However, unlike "Prime Queen", Adrien is pictured in this episode. * When Cat Noir describes other weird situations he and Ladybug have been in, he references the events of "The Pharaoh" and "Mr. Pigeon". *The sword Toy Ladybug summons is similar to the design as seen in "Antibug" and "Sandboy". * The phrase “All your toys are belong to us” is a reference to an internet meme originating from the 1992 Mega Drive port of the 1989 arcade video game Zero Wing.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1094268042559795202 * The whole episode is an homage to Stéphane Aubier & Vincent Patar's "Panique Au Village", referencing their stop-motion skills.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1094271564365873152 * In this episode, there is a possible foreshadowing to a calamity happening on Hawk Moth's birthday. * As revealed by Thomas Astruc, this episode was meant to be the original Christmas Special, but was cancelled due to not being "Christmassy" enough.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1094264310547865600 ** Since then, the script had been revised with the integration of Philippe Candeloro's character, Philippe.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1094273318646099970 * This is the fourth time that Plagg does not appear, following "Prime Queen", "Despair Bear" and "Malediktator". * When Marinette and Santa Claus mention a witch delivering presents to kids, they are referencing the fictional figure Befana; a witch said to bring presents to kids in Italy on January 5th. Errors * The title card of this episode incorrectly refers to it as "Chris Master". de:Christmaster es:Christmaster fr:Maître Noël pl:Chris Master ru:Мастер Рождества Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode Category:Specials